


Another source of pleasure

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucking, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and G!P Rachel have been having sex with the use of condoms for the longest time. Until Quinn becomes curious as to how it would feel like to have Rachel come inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another source of pleasure

Quinn gasped and clawed at Rachel’s sweaty back, the rest of her body limp against the sheets while the brunette continued to thrust inside her. Rachel’s movements were jerky at best, but it didn’t stop Quinn from still feeling the tight coil in her gut and the pleasure that washed over her ravished body. She couldn’t remember how many times she had an orgasm this day, though she didn’t mind not being able to keep track of the number.

It was better that way, because Rachel was a fucking beast in terms of lasting power. Most girls from her Cheerios squad complained about their boyfriends not being able to give them orgasms, and Quinn would end up smirking smugly and thinking of the many, _many_ times Rachel had been able to make her come.

Her pussy fluttered and tightened, until Rachel stopped thrusting and groaned deeply. Quinn panted, eyes closing as she felt Rachel’s cock twitch and pulse inside her for a rather long moment. Rachel shuddered and kissed Quinn softly, dick continually twitching until it finally stopped and started to soften.

She melted into Rachel’s arms, exhaling warm puffs of air as she released her final, small orgasm. Wearing a tired but sated smile, Rachel nuzzled Quinn’s cheek and pulled out, the loss of the stretch making Quinn whine. Rachel took off the condom and tied it up before throwing it in the trash bin placed beside the bed, landing on the other discarded ones.

Slumping next to Quinn, Rachel yawned and stared at the ceiling, her chest heaving and shiny with sweat. Quinn felt sensitive between her legs, the slightest hint of the breeze that hit her sex making her shiver and jerk. Feeling her uncomfortable position, Rachel pulled the sheets over their tired bodies, curling an arm around Quinn’s waist so that they could cuddle.

“I think we just ran out of condoms,” Rachel cracked a small grin, nodding pointedly at the small box that sat on her bedside table.

Quinn giggled and hit Rachel lightly on the arm, her shoulders shaking as she fought back her laughter. She _knew_ they were bound to run out soon, having gone at it like rabbits the moment Rachel’s dads left them alone in the house to go on a much-needed vacation from their respective jobs for a week.

“So it’s my fault now?” Quinn arched an eyebrow, resting her chin on Rachel’s chest.

Laughing hoarsely, Rachel squeezed Quinn’s shoulder and nodded. “Need I remind you that you wanted to keep going?”

“You did, too,” Quinn retorted, her hazel eyes twinkling mischievously as she patted the spot on the sheets were Rachel’s limp cock slightly bulged out. “And so did your big friend, by the way.”

Rachel choked a little and dragged Quinn’s hand away. “Yeah well, I bet you’d feel the same way if you had yourself for a girlfriend.”

“I’d rather have _you_ for a girlfriend,” Quinn purred, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, her fingernails scraping the sides of Rachel’s jaw. “Sexy, gorgeous… and definitely knows how to satisfy a girl like me in bed,” she finished with a ghost of a smirk.

“Oh my God, there’s just no stopping you, is there?”

“Since we’re all out of condoms… I think we _do_ need to stop.”

Rachel chuckled and kissed the side of Quinn’s head. “Remind me to buy some tomorrow. So that we can at least have some more sex before my dads come back.”

Smiling softly, Quinn threw her arm across Rachel’s stomach and released a content sigh. “Sure, I’d love that.”

XXX

When Quinn woke up, Rachel was already gone. The lack of her girlfriend’s warmth caused a shiver to run through Quinn’s spine, and she curled into a ball underneath the covers to at least make up a little for the loss of bodily contact that she craved. Sleep helped ease the soreness of her limbs and the exhaustion that she felt after their sex marathon the previous day, and she felt like she was ready to go for a few more rounds before they changed the sheets.

Just a few minutes later, Rachel stepped into the bedroom, holding up two plastic bags that contained food. Quinn smiled and sat up, the sheets draped across her skin, covering what was necessary.

“Good morning, baby. Did you have a good sleep?” Rachel leaned over and covered Quinn’s lips with hers.

“I did,” Quinn murmured, sliding her hand up to thread her fingers through Rachel’s hair. “I missed you. Where did you go?”

“I went to the convenience store and got us some breakfast, since I felt lazy to cook us something,” Rachel explained, taking out the contents of the plastic bags.

Last, Rachel pulled out a pack of condoms and placed it on the bedside table along with a few bottles of water. Quinn licked her lips at the implication of the items, already looking forward to having _Rachel_ for breakfast.

“You didn’t forget,” Quinn husked, tilting her head towards the small package.

“No, I didn’t,” Rachel smirked and slid into the empty space beside Quinn. “But for now, we eat. We’re going to need the energy later on.”

Quinn smiled seductively, leaning in to suck on Rachel’s earlobe. “Yes, because I’ll be having a second breakfast after this.”

She didn’t think Rachel could eat any faster after she said that.

It was Rachel who first had her second breakfast though, as her head was between Quinn’s spread legs and devouring her dripping pussy using her mouth. Releasing a shaky breath, Quinn moaned and pushed Rachel’s head to her cunt, humping and grinding against her wet tongue. Rachel grinned and stopped for a moment, kissing Quinn’s inner thighs before stroking her wet folds with broad laps of her tongue again.

Quinn sighed, mewling Rachel’s name as she was eaten out. She felt every flick of Rachel’s tongue, every glide of her lips against her glistening pussy lips. Her legs quaked, struggling to be left open. Rachel’s breath was warm on her wet snatch, and Quinn squirmed at the sensation.

“Your pussy tastes delicious, Quinn,” Rachel gently bit on a patch of skin on her inner thigh, causing Quinn to squeak in surprise. “I just love eating you out… making you squirt in my mouth.”

A sharp gasp tore through Quinn’s lips at this, and she moaned needily as Rachel continued to devour her, licking and sucking on her folds and gently grazing her teeth against her sopping sex. Wet, slurping sounds filled her ears, Rachel’s tongue working her faster and faster.

Yanking on Rachel’s hair, Quinn shrieked and came, her hips bucking wildly as her pussy juices flooded out her hole. Groaning in delight, Rachel eagerly lapped up her cum, holding Quinn down as she came down from her high.

Quinn then pushed Rachel onto her back and stripped her, until she was left naked for the taking. Her cock stood proudly between her legs, pre-cum oozing out of the slit. With a wide smile, Quinn curled her fist around the base and started off with slow, lazy pumps, until Rachel was bucking into her hand and grunting loudly.

She watched Rachel’s prick twitch and throb, fascinated with the way it couldn’t seem to sit still in her fist. Her lips touched the tip, and she swiped her tongue across the slit to taste Rachel’s pre-cum. The salty taste filled her mouth, and Quinn found herself wanting more.

Rachel was beyond aroused by this point, her moans loud and pleading as Quinn continued to toy with her leaking cock. With a fist wrapped around the base, Quinn took the head of Rachel’s thick meat in her mouth and suckled, carefully twisting the length of her shaft. Rachel responded with a quiet groan, and Quinn giggled and planted kisses all over her stiff pole, feeling it pulse against her lips.

Her tongue swirl from the tip to the base, and then she took Rachel’s balls between her lips. She sucked on the heavy sacs and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses all over Rachel’s cock, then slid it inside her mouth.

The taste was addicting, and Quinn found herself sucking and swallowing around Rachel’s thickness. Her saliva slid down Rachel’s prick, making it slick and shiny. Rachel moaned deeply and clutched the sheets, hips bucking to slide a few more inches inside Quinn’s mouth.

Hollowing her cheeks, Quinn bobbed her head up and down on the throbbing length, providing steady suction for Rachel. All the while, she played with Rachel’s balls, fondling and cupping them in her palms as she blew the brunette.

“Fucking shit- suck my cock, Quinn,” Rachel swore, her breaths strained and ragged.

Quinn just laughed and started to suck harshly, tearing guttural moans and grunts from Rachel. She continued bobbing her head as far as she could take Rachel’s dick, humming and lightly grazing it with her teeth.

In her hands, she felt Rachel’s cum-loaded testicles start to tighten, and Quinn sucked her off more quickly, until thick ropes of her semen exploded in Quinn’s mouth. Her moans muffled, Quinn swallowed all of Rachel’s come, and she briefly wondered how it would feel if Rachel came in her pussy.

If only she could, she’d allow Rachel to shoot her load deep inside her grasping cunt.

Before she could think more on the topic, Rachel flipped her onto her back and grabbed a condom from the package. Quinn eagerly spread her legs, watching Rachel tear the foil and roll the latex over her stiff cock.

And then Rachel slid all the way inside her, panting as she thrust forward, her hands on Quinn’s face and lips brushing all over her face. Quinn moaned breathily, feeling every deep thrust of Rachel’s prick inside her soaked pussy. She skimmed over Rachel’s features, from the way her eyebrows furrowed to her parted lips, letting out sexy noises that Quinn loved listening to.

“You’re hitting me so deep, Rach,” Quinn murmured, the words encouraging Rachel to drill harder into her. “And you’re so big… Only you can fill me up like this. I feel so full of your cock.”

Rachel moaned and worked her hips faster, hitting all the walls of Quinn’s cunt as she fucked the blonde.

Quinn kept whispering dirty things, her hands rubbing Rachel’s back as she was nailed into the bed, feeling every twitch of Rachel’s cock against her walls. Again, she wondered what it would feel like to have Rachel raw, to feel her thick, white come splash inside her.

Just the thought of it was enough to send Quinn over the brink, and she screamed Rachel’s name as she did so. With a few more thrusts, Rachel was falling along with her, spilling her seed inside the condom. Quinn’s eyes was focused on how much come Rachel had shot inside, and she felt awed by the amount.

Rachel came a lot most of the time, and now Quinn wanted to feel it inside of her.

She brought Rachel down for a sweet kiss, smiling as she felt the brunette fumble around for another foil package.

And then they fucked throughout the morning, until Rachel was spent and Quinn thoroughly sated. Before Rachel fell back to sleep, Quinn traced circles around her stomach and sighed, her mind racing with thoughts of Rachel coming inside her.

It has to feel good, because sex with Rachel was already amazing as it is – even with the need of the condom. And Quinn realized, she definitely wanted to experience that kind of intimacy with Rachel.

“Rachel?” Quinn whispered softly, looking up into sleepy brown eyes.

“Hmm?” Rachel mumbled, her gaze slightly unfocused.

“Can I use your laptop?”

“Sure. You don’t want to sleep?”

Quinn smiled and shook her head. “Maybe later. I don’t feel really sleepy yet.”

“Okay. Wake me up if you need anything.”

“Sure, baby.” Quinn touched Rachel’s jaw and kissed her softly, the brunette sleepily whispering her name against her mouth.

After a few seconds, Rachel was out like a light. Quinn laughed and threw the sheets over Rachel’s naked body, then stood from the bed. She put on one of Rachel’s boxers and one of her larger shirts, then sat by her girlfriend’s desk. She turned on the laptop and typed in the password, then opened the internet browser. Opening an incognito window, Quinn searched the thing she was curious about – of what it would feel like to be fucked raw and have Rachel shoot her come in her pussy.

As she read through the links, Quinn found herself wanting to experience it. The experiences of different women were mostly, if not all of them, positive. Quinn wanted, no, _needed_ that intimacy from Rachel, and maybe she’ll stop Rachel from using condoms every time they had sex.

Sex had never been a topic of discussion among her family, and things always grew uncomfortable whenever things related to it were brought up in their presence. Right there and then, Quinn knew there was no way she would be able to ask them to buy pills for her, and so she had asked Rachel to stock up on condoms.

She wondered if Santana could help her out with that.

 XXX

“So, you’re telling me you never let Berry fuck you without a condom?”

Quinn blushed a scarlet red, her hand flying towards Santana’s mouth and her eyes darting around the hallways to make sure no one was hearing their conversation. Thankfully, no one seemed to have heard Santana’s crude question as the students simply walked past them without any interest in what they might be talking about whatsoever.

“Do you have to say it out loud?” Quinn hissed and withdrew her hand when she was sure that no one was eavesdropping.

Smirking, Santana folded her arms across her chest and simply stared at Quinn. “And you’re telling me this, why?”

“ _Fine._ I’ve never had the pills because obviously I can’t ask my parents to buy them for me, and I thought you could help me out with that,” Quinn huffed, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Oh, wow. Berry’s really patient if she’s been fucking the living daylights out of you without complaining about wearing that rubber every time you go at it,” Santana snickered.

Quinn had to resist walking out because she knew this was the only chance at getting her hands on what she desperately needed. Not that she’ll ever tell Santana that, because she’ll never hear the end of it if she did.

“Can you just tell me if you’re going to give me any?” Quinn sighed, exasperated and slightly annoyed.

Santana rolled her eyes and unzipped her backpack, taking out a small paper bag inside. She shoved it towards Quinn, and the blonde eyed the package with trepidation.

“Chill, captain. Those aren’t drugs. You’re lucky I got extras, so they’re all yours,” Santana grinned, and Quinn quickly shoved the item inside her own backpack.

“You’re not going to ask anything in return?” Quinn asked suspiciously, knowing Santana _loved_ having someone owe her.

“Oh, please,” Santana scoffed, “I’m just glad you stopped being a prude so that one’s free. But _only_ this time. You’ll have to pay me money for future supplies.”

“It’s a deal,” Quinn reached out her hand.

Santana grinned widely as they shook hands.

 XXX

Clothes started flying across the room the moment Rachel locked her bedroom door. Quinn was kissing her heatedly, her hands fumbling with the fly of Rachel’s pants. Rachel yanked down Quinn’s skirt along with her panties, panting into the cheerleader’s mouth as they stumbled across her bedroom.

They could barely get their hands off each other, and Quinn felt extremely horny just thinking of having Rachel raw inside her, pumping her pussy full of her hot sperm. She hadn’t told Rachel about that part yet, having kept it a secret that she was taking the pills.

The back of her knees hit the bed, and Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her as she lied flat on her back. Rachel’s kisses were firm and driven by passion, her hands running all over Quinn’s naked body. Growling in frustration, Quinn yanked Rachel’s jeans down and roughly palmed the thick bulge that threatened to burst out from her boxers.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Rachel took off the rest of her clothes and threw them haphazardly across the room, her lips finding Quinn’s again as soon as she finished. Quinn’s eyes flew open when she felt Rachel’s body shift, blindly reaching out to the bedside table for the box of condoms. She kissed Rachel harder, until the brunette moaned weakly and fumbled around helplessly.

“No more condoms, baby,” Quinn purred, soothingly rubbing Rachel’s outstretched arm.

“Wait- what?” Rachel stopped, looking in bewilderment at her stiff cock.

Quinn smirked and grasped Rachel’s shaft, slowly stroking her hardness. “I’m on the pill now… so you can fuck me raw and pump my pussy full of your hot, delicious come.”

Rachel inhaled sharply, her eyes darting back and forth between the small box on her bedside table and Quinn’s dripping snatch. Seductively crooning Rachel’s name, Quinn spread her legs and led Rachel’s hand to her soft mound.

“You get to come in here, Rachel. Don’t you want that?” Quinn purred, leading Rachel’s fingers across her slick folds. “Because I know I want you to come in my pussy.”

Licking her lips, Rachel nodded slowly and removed her hand from Quinn’s sex. Satisfied by the positive response, Quinn smiled and melted against the sheets, keeping her legs wide open. Rachel grasped her cock and teased Quinn’s folds with the head, lathering her length in the blonde’s wetness.

Quinn moaned, watching Rachel’s prick glide smoothly between her plump pussy lips, her fingers twitching in anticipation. And then Rachel slid all the way inside her, filling Quinn to the hilt. Quinn shuddered, breathless and dazed from feeling the heat of Rachel’s cock rubbing her walls.

“Oh fuck, this feels amazing,” Rachel groaned appreciatively, grinding her hips to push deeper inside of Quinn. “I can feel how warm and wet your pussy is around my dick, baby…”

“You do?” Quinn whimpered and clenched tightly around Rachel’s thick shaft.

“Y-yeah. _Shit_ that’s so hot,” Rachel swore, pulling out a little before thrusting back in. Quinn rested her palm on Rachel’s cheek, moaning delightedly as the brunette rolled her hips. “How about you, babe? How does it feel for you?”

“Feels really good, Rachel. Your cock feels hotter this way,” Quinn murmured, grazing Rachel’s tight jaw with her fingernails.

“Does your pussy like it better, having me raw?” Rachel cupped Quinn’s heaving tits, humping her prick into the cheerleader.

Slack jawed in her pleasure, Quinn nodded and squeezed around Rachel’s hard dick. Moaning deeply, Rachel started powering forward, the force of her thrusts fueled with more lust than usual. Quinn took every deep thrust, making strangled noises every time Rachel pushed back in.

They said nothing more, Quinn thoroughly enjoying the feeling of having Rachel’s raw prick sliding in and out of her greedy cunt. To Quinn’s ears, it seemed like Rachel was more vocal than usual, her moans and groans desperate and wanton as she pounded into Quinn’s dripping pussy.

“Pound me good, Rachel. You know I like it when you get rough with me,” Quinn cooed, clamping down tightly on Rachel’s cock for encouragement.

“ _Jesus Christ!_ I might become more addicted to your pussy like this,” Rachel warned her, and Quinn smirked and moaned loudly at how good being fucked raw felt.

“I didn’t think that was possible, seeing as you’ve been fucking me every chance that you get,” Quinn laughed, choking in the middle as Rachel roughly shoved her cock inside her. “But show me how addicted you are, baby.”

Rachel fucked Quinn frantically, her hands gripping the headboard tightly while she relentlessly hammered away at Quinn’s dripping, needy pussy. Quinn screamed, feeling nothing but pure ecstasy as she felt Rachel’s prick driving in and out of her cunt.

It was sensory overload, and Quinn soon couldn’t stop the jerking of her hips and the tightening of her muscles. With a broken gasp, she keened into Rachel and came. _Hard._ She barely felt the twitching of Rachel’s cock, but she felt the steady streams of Rachel’s hot semen splashing inside her.

Moaning deeply, Quinn bucked her hips, eager to be filled with more of Rachel’s come. It felt erotic, it was _intimate_ , feeling Rachel come inside her.

Quinn was already _addicted._

“More,” she demanded, and Rachel was all too quick to comply.

Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel’s waist, breathless in her pleasure as they started another round. She thrashed and squirmed, sobbing Rachel’s name as her thick cock nailed her dripping pussy. Dropping her hips, Rachel slammed down on Quinn and humped her at a rapid pace.

She couldn’t get enough of it. Rachel was groaning and grunting, Quinn fisting the sheets and slamming her hands on them. It was like her body didn’t know what to do, completely overwhelmed with the new sensations that she was feeling at the moment.

“Am I fucking your pussy good, Quinn? Did you like it when I came inside you?” Rachel chuckled, working her hips forward.

“I _loved_ it,” Quinn gritted her teeth, her nails scraping the slope of Rachel’s shoulders. “I already _can’t_ get enough of it.”

“Your pussy likes being filled with my sperm?” Rachel smirked, and Quinn groaned and nodded.

“Have some more, then,” Rachel grinned, burying herself balls-deep inside Quinn before shooting her semen in the depths of her grasping cunt.

Quinn delighted in the warmth that filled her, coating her walls in white. She purred as Rachel shot load after load in her pussy, naughtily describing the sensations in Rachel’s ear.

“Again,” she husked, not having quite enough of it yet.

After the last spurt of the night, Quinn felt thoroughly fucked and satisfied. Rachel was breathing heavily, weakly nipping at her neck as she pulled out. Quinn felt deliciously dirty as Rachel’s come slid out her hole, happy with her pussy being filled again and again until she felt that it was enough for the night.

“That was intense. My God. And not that I’m complaining, but where did you get those pills?” Rachel asked curiously.

“I got them from Santana,” Quinn answered with a small smile.

“That would make sense…” Rachel nodded to herself. “And that was a nice surprise, by the way.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Quinn propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes skimming over Rachel’s spent body.

“We need to do that again tomorrow,” Rachel suggested with a wide grin.

“Funny, because I was about to suggest the same thing.”


End file.
